<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601574">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi have never really cared for stargazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Data had never understood stargazing. Stars must have held some sort of aesthetic appeal, but they were simply gas and fire, blazing in space, sustaining planets. That was what Data found interesting about stars, not the way they glimmered in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi couldn’t see the stars. He knew they were there, and his visor provided him with small dots, but other than that, he didn’t see what his crewmates idolized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Data, Geordi was like what people saw in stars. Something beautiful, something precious, something that could leave, but didn’t seem like they ever would. Geordi was the stars to Data, and Data understood the appeal of stargazing when he watched Geordi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Geordi, Data was the stars. Something that was perfect, something that had science behind it, but that was so much more than that. Something you could learn everything about, and still love. Geordi understood stargazing when he was with Data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were like binary stars, orbiting each other, knowing that the other was the most beautiful star in the universe. When their hands brushed, when they hugged, when they kissed, it was the meeting of two suns, bright and sparking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes they’d go to the holodeck together, for a picnic in the simulated grass, for a walk on the fake beach, for a dance in a counterfeit pavilion. The stars, the reproduced night sky, would shine above them, but they didn’t watch it, they didn’t care about the shimmering hoaxes above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterall, why do you need sham stars when you have one in front of you?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>